Heimdall's daughter
by allusia16
Summary: Alithya is the daughter of Heimdall and a frost giant woman. Odin sees this as an opportunity and lets her become Loki's servant growing up in hopes the two will bring peace between Asgard and Jotunheim. Alithya wishes to follow her own destiny. Loki wishes the same, but not even he can understand why he constantly feels the need to have his young servant so close.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

Heimdall never showed fear, or weakness in front of anyone. Even now as he stood watch as gate keeper over Asgard, he remained still and silent. However something stirred deep inside the asgardian's stomach. Why because he had betrayed everything he lived for. He betrayed Odin, the man he served for numerous years.

"Heimdall." Odin said arriving at the bifrost. The ruler of Asgard was quite curious of why the gatekeeper wished to see him. Was there trouble? Was some force trying to break its way into his now peaceful realm? Heimdall slowly turned to meet rest his golden eyes on the man.

"Odin." he said with a respectful bow of his head. Odin returned it and marched over to the man.

"You have been trying to get my attention for many days now. I am here now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked. Heimdall always respected the ruler of Asgard. He was strong and always knew when to fight and when to choose other options.

"Odin…something has happened." he replied in a calm, deep tone. Odin tilted his head a bit.

"A threat." he assumed his body already tensing, but Heimdall shook his head once.

"No…Something else. Odin, you will always be my king. A man that I have deep respect for and I would follow you into battle. But I have betrayed you, by giving into feelings and desires." the man replied. Odin, with his one eye, looked him over now looking unsettled. To think his gatekeeper had done something wrong was beyond crazy.

"What have you done?" he asked with authority in his tone. Heimdall just remained still and calm as he answered.

"I raise a child whose mother was a frost giant and me…the father." he replied. Odin's eye widened at his words. He never thought words such as those would ever come from the man's lips.

"You lied with a frost giant?" he asked his tone a bit heavy and the gatekeeper nodded.

"Yes my king. When I had little bits of time to myself I was with her. When I first met her…I had fallen in love with her and even when she admitted to being what she was, I did not turn her away." he replied. He would not lie to his king or give false truths. Odin just slowly looked down lost in thoughts.

"And where is the…woman?" he asked. He was not going to insult the woman he loved, even if she was the enemy. Now Hiemdall's eyes drifted down to the ground and they were somewhat dull.

"Dead. Laufey has killed her for bearing the enemies' child." he replied. Odin now looked at him thinking that he could not be angry with the asgardian, for he had a secret of his own. He would not become a hypocrite and punish the man.

"Where is the child now?" he asked and as he said that there was a small cry starting to emit from the corner of the large dome that surrounded them. Both men slowly turned in the direction of the sound. Odin had not noticed the large bundle of blankets that were a few feet from them. His eye flexed as the blankets moved slowly. Heimdall moved from his spot and slowly moved towards the blankets. Odin watched with almost curiosity as the gate keeper leaned down and began to pick up one of the blankets. Heimdall slowly turned and walked back to Odin with the blanket under one golden armored arm. He stopped a few inches from the king and lifted his other hand and slowly removed a piece of the fabric. Odin leaned back just a bit as he looked at the sight before him. He may have had one eye but what he saw was so clear and so beautiful almost that it shocked even him. In the gatekeeper's arm was a small little baby. It was bald, but had the skin color of its father, brown and smooth. Its eyes opened to reveal golden hues.

"When I found her…she was blue and her eyes were red as blood that was spilled that day." Heimdall admitted and slowly let his eyes meet his kings. "I have committed an act of betrayal and I beg you show punishment that you see fit."

Odin looked at Heimdall now, shocked almost that he would see punishment brought to himself for loving a woman and having child by her. She was the enemy, yes, but Odin could not- would not punish the man. He was one of the strongest in Asgard, and he had to admit, that he had done secret acts of betrayal himself. He looked at the child who was looking right at him with innocent eyes.

"I will not punish you, Heimdall, but with your position you cannot care for a child." he replied. Heimdall almost winced at the words, but looked down at the baby. Odin could see the hurt in his eyes even if he was not expressing it.

"I want her to choose her own destiny…her path." he said. Odin looked up for a moment as if thinking to himself. His son, Loki was a frost giant, and this baby was a half breed, a mixture of Asgardian and frost giant. Maybe she could serve a purpose for peace in the future as well. Odin looked at Heimdall who was watching him awaiting a command almost.

"I will take her and she will live in the kingdom. She will be a servant under my son Loki. She will be looked after and protected and even trained if you wish it." he replied. Heimdall would not show his relief, but Odin knew he was quite relieved. He looked down at the child who slowly started to cry.

"If it is her wish to fight." he replied and Odin nodded.

"I will make sure she visits you as much as I can." he replied and slowly began to lift his arms up for the child. Heimdall watched this and slowly he looked at the child whose face was wet with tears. Slowly he lifted his hand and with his thumb, he rubbed it across her forehead and then wiped her tears away. He then lifted his hand and slowly began to place her in his king's arms. It was a slow action; one Odin was prepared to be patient with. He had never seen Heimdall act this way, but it would stay between the two warriors. Once the child was placed in his arms, Odin looked down at her.

"She is very beautiful." he commented. Hiemdall nodded slowly and watched the baby as she slowly started to calm down.

"She will be well looked after." he said but his tone was more assuring to himself than anything. Odin nodded.

"That she will be. I will make sure you see her each year of her birth." he said and Heimdall nodded and closed his eyes. Odin placed a hand on the man's shoulder and began to slowly move from the dome. Heimdall turned slowly and began his watch once more on the realm. Odin then paused and looked at Heimdall.

"What is her name?" he asked. Heimdall looked up slowly at the question and even though the king could not see it, a small very thin tear slimmed from his right eye.

"Her name is Alithya." he said in a low tone knowing he'd be heard. Odin nodded before walking out of the dome with the child under his arms…

(Author's Notes)

So this is something new I am trying out. Since I know there are Thor fans out there, if you feel like I may be typing something that hasn't fit the Thor movies or anything drop me a little inbox like on the characters or if something is called one thing and I put it as something else. I have seen Thor, but I never mind getting some helpful stuff on a fanfic. I may not always take it but it's greatly appreciated. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

12 years…

I remained silent watching as the young Prince Thor clashed his sword with Prince Loki. They yelled in frustration as they ran at each other more. I was to stand here near the door watching in silence. I was to follow Prince Loki around and get him whatever he needed. I watched their movements and them as well. Thor was a blue eyed, yellow haired man. He was the oldest and had King Odin's jaw. Yet Loki did not look like the king or his mother, Queen Frigga. He did not have neither of their eyes, nose, or body type. But I was just a servant; I didn't know what the things I noticed even meant. I glanced up at King Odin and watched him. He was observing both boys and in seconds he looked my way so I looked away. I watched Prince Thor hit Prince Loki in the chest causing him to fall to the ground. He slid a few inches from his older brother.

"Loki, how did Thor beat you?" Odin asked and Loki only clenched his teeth and slowly looked up at his father.

"He is fast." he answered. His voice was high the opposite of Thor's. The king nodded.

"So what do you think should happen?" he asked and Loki just looked down for a moment.

"I should be faster." he concluded and Odin only nodded before moving from the small training room. I merely looked down as he passed me. Loki just kept his eyes down, not noticing Prince Thor had moved over him and held out his hand.

"Don't worry brother. You will get strong like me in no time." he said. The young prince only glared up at his older brother and got up quickly, rejecting the older prince.

"I would not want your strength brother, but a strength of my own." he replied almost professional like before handing him the sword and moving towards the door. I lifted my head as he began to pass me. "Come." I only followed behind him. It was quiet in the vibrant halls of Asgard. Everyone was doing something today. Me? I just followed behind Prince Loki.

"Why does my father treat me differently from Thor?" he suddenly asked. I looked at the black of his dark curls and knew he was talking to me.

"He loves his sons equally." I replied.

"Even you can see he treats me on a different level than Thor. I watch you as you observe." he said and suddenly stopped and placed his hands behind his back and slowly turned to look at me. "He gives you attention as well. Even as a servant, he advises I treat you like a higher classed asgardian."

I winced at his words and lifted my head a bit more.

"As we have both been taught that asgardians are all equal, that seeing one as less or more is thinking like the humans of earth have thought." I replied and he only gave me an annoyed look.

"Or someone of higher power thinks." he told before giving a light shrug and walking on. Of course I had to follow. I had to be everywhere he was. I had to do what he asked when he asked. I bed chambers was beside his and the older prince's as well. Even though both boys were young like me, we all had something planned for us; we just didn't know what it was.

10 years later…

Time had taken us all. Time had grayed Odin's body, strengthened Prince Thor's ambitions, and shifted Loki's ambition to please his father. As for me, I did what I was told and also continued to live. I had taken a horse and had ridden to the bifrost. I had to see him; I had to see my father. My golden hood remained on my head as the horse moved. The wind made my black curls swore from beneath the cloak. As I reached the dome, I saw him standing like a statue. His sword was pressed to his body and I merely slowed the horse and got down from it. I looked up at him and he merely looked forward as if he didn't see me. I walked over to him slowly. It had been a few years since I had seen him. Prince Loki had always needed me as well as others, and he was needed here. I slowly removed my cloak revealing how much I had grown. I had a gold wrap around my chest connected to a fishnet that moved over my back and chest and connected to a long gold skirt. My skin sparkled with the body lotion that was put on it. Finally his eyes fell on me and gold eyes met gold eyes.

"You have grown so much over the years." he replied. I looked down for a moment taking in his compliment or his observation.

"I was told by the king… I was allowed to come see you ever year of my birth. And it has been ten years father!" I said looking up at him. Of course he was still calm and emotionless.

"We have duties to fulfill." he told and I shook my head.

"What about duties to me!" I asked. He and the king had told me about my mother. Of how she died giving birth to me and how my father could not take care of me. It still hurt. He was right here, he has always been here.

"My duties of Asgard outweigh my duties to you. I hear and I see everything. Do you really think that I do not look in on you?" he asked. My eyes softened and tears formed in my eyes and he only opened his arms a bit leaving his plated chest open. I took the advantage and ran into his arms. I pressed my cheek into his cold chest and his arms collapsed on me. "You are my daughter, Alithya and nothing will happen to you."

He was right about that. I was always protected in the kingdom like Prince Thor and Prince and even Queen Frigga were. I was always curious of this because I was just a servant. I slowly pulled away from my father and looked up at him.

"Father sometimes I feel like I am always being treated differently. The king, he is always telling people to be nice to me if I am ever being mistreated, but I am a servant, why would he be so harsh on others?" I asked looking up at my father. He merely looked at me for a second, before looking up again.

"He wishes to make sure all asgardians are treated equally. And your mother was a friend of his during their younger years. He would not see her and his gatekeeper's child mistreated." he explained. I was a bit stunned by his words.

"King Odin…knew my mother?" I asked and he nodded once.

"Yes." he replied and I felt a smile creep on to my face. His words made me feel better and somewhat special. I wasn't just a servant. I was someone. I slowly pulled from him and placed my cloak back on.

"I will see you soon father." I replied and he nodded and placed his hands back on his sword and placed it on the ground.

"Always follow your heart." he replied and I nodded and swung my body over the horse and rode back towards the kingdom. I knew Loki would need me for something. He always did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had decided to take the horse back its stable myself. All of the horses were placed in a golden stable, it was quite large and there were a few servants who tended to them. I rubbed the white horse's snout as I led him back into his own person stable.

"Alithya!" I turned at the familiar voice. A smile grew on my face as I saw Fandril moving towards me with a horse of his own. He released the horse and left him in the middle of the stable and quickly moved up to me. I knew his intentions. He took me in his arms and crashed his lips with mine. His beard and mustache tickled my face. I gave a soft moan as he lifted me and spun me around. Fandral, along with Hogon, Sif, and Volgstagg are the prince's close friends. They have been in many battles together. The only thing the group of friends did not know, is that one drunken evening when everyone was asleep and I was cleaning up a few plates from Volgstagg, that Fandral came for a visit.

_"Alithya, I must say you look beautiful this evening." he said placing down his cup of ale. I looked up from my work and smiled at the young warrior._

_"Why thank you sir Fandral. You look charming as well, for a drunk man." I replied watching as he swayed a bit. He nodded and chuckled._

_"Yes a little too much ale." he replied and I smiled putting some dishes in a corner so other servants would collect them. I smiled._

_"Well you all had a great victory today against the frost giants." I replied finishing up on the table._

_"Yes, I guess the events called for such a celebration. I am surprised Loki is not around to watch you. He is normally doing that." he said leaning on the table. I could tell he may have needed help to his chambers._

_"He has demanded I help clean up then return to my chambers. Speaking of, do you need help?" I asked and he only chuckled a bit._

_"I don't wish to in convenience you. My home is a horse ride away." he told. I showed mild worry in my eyes for I did not want him riding on his horse drunk._

_"You should sleep off your drunkenness here then." I said taking his arms in hopes to lead him towards the lower area of the eating hall. Couches were down there. However before I could think I felt my body being yanked forward and crashed his lips with mine. I gasped a bit feeling his tongue enter my mouth. The taste of ale mixed with fresh breath and I pulled back quickly only to have him pull me right back again. He locked his arms around my hips and hoisted me into the air. He placed me down on the table and pressed his bare weight on mine. I struggled just a bit._

_"Fandral don't. Prince Loki does not wish for me to fraternize with soldiers." I whispered harshly. Loki had made it perfectly clear that I was not to get too involved with any of the guards. I never questioned why. I just obeyed. I knew everyone was asleep and I did not wish to cause attention._

_"Oh I can no longer deny the urges I have for you Alithya. You are so beautiful and the prince cannot keep you untouched forever." he replied breathlessly as his lips trailed down my neck. I felt his teeth bite and pinch on my soft skin._

_"We will be caught." I replied._

_"Only if you scream." he whispered and kissed me again. I felt him slide my green gown up and I was nervous because I had never done this with anyone before. Loki never allowed me to be touched this way. It felt so good. I could not deny that his touches on my body felt good and that when he moved them over my breasts that a warm feeling began to grow inside me. I kept trying to push him away, but his lips drove me to the brink of insanity…_

He was the first man to be gentle with me on my first time. He was the only man I had continued to see when he wanted to see me. I could not deny that I liked Fandral, but I was unsure if we would ever be anything more than just mere friends with needs. Fandral placed me down on the ground.

"I have not been able to catch you alone in quite some time. And I must admit you have been on my mind quite a lot lately." he replied caressing my cheek. I smiled at his words.

"Yes it has been some time. Our duties have kept us a part." I replied and he chuckled.

"Loki seems to try and keep you busy so no one has time for you." he replied. My body tensed. I was supposed to be in his room long ago.

"Yes and I am suppose to be with him now." I replied and he winced and began to press his body into mine moving me back against the stable wall.

"We can make him wait you know." he whispered and I felt my body react to his. In seconds he kissed me once more and I returned it. He bit my bottom lip and I moaned in reply. His hands moved to pull up my dress.

"ALITHYA!" I heard the prince yell and Fandral quickly stepped back. I could tell he was near. I had kept him waiting and I moved around Fandral.

"I have to go." I replied, but he only took my hand.

"When can I see you?" he asked. I only smiled at his desperate features.

"When you see Thor and Loki." I replied and quickly slipped from his hold. I straightened myself up and moved from the stable. I removed my cloak and hurried into the kingdom. I tried to follow the direction I had heard his voice earlier. I found him moving down the hall. When he saw me he frowned and marched up to me.

"Alithya where have you been?" he asked and I bowed my head.

"Visiting my father." I replied with respect. He arched a brow.

"Normally it takes you little time to visit him. Heimdall is a man of very little words, I doubt you managed to catch him in a talkative mood." he replied and I looked at him now.

"He IS my father." I only replied. I saw his nostril flare slightly as his eyes remained calm and his hands moved behind his back.

"No matter, come father wishes to talk to Thor and I and I would have you present." he told and I nodded and walked behind him as he moved. I stared at the back of Loki's head. Something was different about him, something I could not put my fingers on. And I hadn't really noticed this until he and I reached puberty. There was a different look in his eyes. The look of craving danced in his orbs. As we walked we saw Thor standing outside of the council room. He saw us and smiled.

"Ah brother, Alithya, finally you arrive." he replied.

"I would have been here on time if I had not had to wait for my servant." he told glancing back at me and I only kept my head down before catching Thor roll his eyes. I hid my smile and we entered the council room. Since I had to go many places Loki goes, I was sworn to never speak of conversations held by the king and his sons. We saw King Odin sitting on his throne when he finally looked up at us.

"Ah you have arrived." he replied and Thor nodded.

"Of course father. What is it you wish to discuss?" he asked. Loki merely stood there quiet as normal and listening like always.

"There has been word from Heimdall that the frost giants may be planning something." he replied.

"An attack?" both the princes said. The king stood from his throne and walked down the steps.

"We are unsure. I am sure you all are familiar with frost giantesses correct?" he asked. We all nodded slowly and now the king looked at me.

"Tell me what you know Alithya." he told. I had been to many classes with Loki since I had to follow him as a child. I learned what he learned. I was surprised that the king wanted me to explain.

"The frost giantesses live amongst those of the same sex. They only meet with the frost giants to breed. If they give birth to boys the giants keep them, if they are girls, the giantess keep them to raise them and prepare them to breed." I replied.

"And their queen?" he asked as if quizzing.

"There is the queen of the giantesses and the king of the giants, being Laufey. Only this time the giantess queen has vanished leaving the giantess scattered and separated in the lands of Jotunheim." I replied and Odin nodded.

"Heimdall thinks the giantesses and the giants are going to come together not only to mate, but to form under Laufey's rule. Both groups already have strong forces separated, but together they could be a very big problem." he replied. I winced at his words and Loki only remained calm.

"Then let us go to Jotunheim, and crush them," Thor said. "We launch a full attack and slaughter them all." The king shook his head.

"If we go after them now we will only be repeating history and that history has shed enough blood already. For now we will keep calm and-"

"Keep calm? While our enemy forms and attack on us you wish for us to keep calm?" Thor asked with disbelief. Even as an adult he was very stubborn. The king looked at him sharply.

"Yes! We need them to cast the first stone, but while we wait we will be ready." he told.

"Father their stone will be a boulder, an army that will sweep into Asgard!"

"SILENCE!" the king yelled causing us all to stiffen. "I have spoken. I did not call you hear to throw a tantrum and bark commands. I called you hear to council. I have told you before you must never look for a fight." As he scolded his oldest son I merely looked at Loki. He seemed happy, content with his father yelling at his son. In his eyes there may have even been pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the king had dismissed us, I accompanied Loki to his room where I drew him a bath in his very large tub. Unlike Thor who always had someone in his tub, Loki was a very solitary man. Once the bath water was ready I returned to him and started to remove his robes.

"Why must my brother always be so defiant and…stupid?" he asked. I smiled very gently.

"Thor has been that way for quite some time. His outbursts should be nothing new to you." I replied reaching my arms around his waist to unhook his belt. His hands slowly touched mine stopping me.

"He is reckless and will put the entire realm in danger." he told looking at me from over his shoulder. I looked down for a moment thinking of his words.

"But that is why he has you. You always keep him in place." I replied removing his belt and I could hear him inhaling now. He slowly turned to me with a suspicious, dark look in his eyes.

"Who have you been with?" he asked and I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked continuing to remove his robed pants now, but he just gripped my hands and stopped me a look of anger still on his face.

"As in what man had his hands on you?" he asked darkly. I tensed at his words knowing I had to think quickly.

"I hugged my father and I saw Fandral earlier and gave him a hug." I told. Loki was a sorcerer, a man of tricks and it was very hard to fool him. He gave me a sharp look and I merely held my pose and innocent facial until he finally gave in. He now dropped his pants before me and my body shifted only a bit at the cool air that suddenly washed over me. Loki gave me a different type of gaze now. I avoided eye contact with him for a moment. I had seen Loki naked before. When we were both very young and the queen bathed them both. She would always have me there as well teaching me how to bathe the princes, Loki the most though. Loki raised his hands now and they moved behind my body. Now my gold eyes met his vibrant green eyes and we did not seem to break eye contact as he peeled my dress away revealing my nudity to him. I bit the inside of my cheek at his new sudden action.

"You know when I was younger around fifteen maybe, I really started to notice girls. You were always on a girls face when I fantasized about undressing them," he replied in a low tone, his eyes wondering down to my breasts that seemed to be very still. "You're different from other asgardian girls you know? Your skin sparkles and is like sweet chocolate. Your breasts are larger than the paler girls."

As he said this his cool fingers began to trace over my nipples slowly before slowly cupping them both in his hands. I felt my heart starting to increase. His body was getting a little too close to mine. It would be seconds, before I felt his limp cock scale against my thighs.

"Your eyes always hide something. You are just as mysterious as I. Yet I always wonder if you are still as pure as you were when you were very young" he replied. I watched as his eyes roamed over my body. His fingers started to move down my stomach towards my pelvis. I thought my body would shake from nervousness. I did not know if Loki ever had rules against me sleeping with anyone in general. I could not ask that without him assuming something. Loki looked back up at me now. "Come you will join me."

He walked around me without another word and I followed as commanded. We entered the bathing room and Loki stepped down into the water and I was right behind him. He grabbed the cloths and scented oils and handed them to me. I began to run the water over his body and started to add the oil.

"Tell me do you think I would make a good king?" he asked. I merely stared at his smooth skin for a moment.

"Do you want the answer of a servant?" I asked. I watched his back muscles stiffen and he turned to me now.

"I want the answer of a friend." he commanded and I just stared at him for a moment. I started to rub the cloth on his chest and he remained still.

"You thin before you act. You weigh your options and look for the right solution. You would make a good king." I replied and he nodded and looked away taking in my answer.

"Do you think Thor should be king?" he asked lifting his hand now to rub a cloth over my neck. Beads of water slipped down my chest and in between my breasts. The tips of my hair were now wet. I looked up at him now.

"I have no answer on that." I replied and he frowned slightly.

"A simple yes or no is an answer." he told. I shook my head.

"You may be able to answer that but me as a servant cannot. I do not know his heart for I am not with him." I told and he cocked his head to the side a bit.

"But you know my heart." he replied moving closer to me now. I began to let my feet carry my back until I hit the edge of the wall. Loki only trapped me inside with his arms.

"Your heart is tricky like your personality." I replied and suddenly held the cloth over his head and rang the water out and watched as the water fell over his hair. He closed his eyes and began to smile and laugh a bit.

"Yes I am quite tricky aren't I?" he asked and I only smiled.

"You are, my prince." I replied and he started to bathe himself so I did the same. His back was to me and I merely paid attention to my own body.

"Tell me, if you knew something that I didn't, would you tell me?" he asked now in a calmer tone. I blinked and looked up at him.

"I do not understand." I replied and he turned me now with a somewhat composed stare.

"Like if you knew something my father knew that I didn't." he replied and I only looked down for a moment and then at him.

"I would." I replied and he only nodded, his eyes filled with disbelief and I winced. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have always been curious of why you are here." he answered. I paused in my bathing and looked at him and now he looked at me. "Father says your mother died in child birth and because Heimdall is your father, you were granted permission to stay here. But why with me, why not with Thor or Sif or the other warriors?"

His words sunk into my mind. He did have a very interesting point. Why did the king place me with him? Maybe Loki was tired of being with me for so long, having me follow him around. I looked away for a moment.

"If you wish I will go to the king and ask him to place me elsewhere." I replied and suddenly firm hands gripped my shoulders and forced me to look at a growling, angry Loki.

"No! You will never leave me side. I may be curious of why father placed you with me, but I would not see you being commanded by a less worthy asgardian." he growled. I had never seen him so angry before and it scared me now. Our chests were smashed into one another and I winced and nodded.

"Alright, alright." I replied and slowly he released me and stepped from the tub.

"Get dressed and get ready to eat." he commanded and left out the bathroom. I was left standing there, shocked of what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once I had emptied the tub and wrapped a robe around me, I left into Loki's chambers to see he was already gone. I wasn't shocked at the emptiness because I knew where he would be, and he expected me to join him in less than twenty minutes. I moved to my chambers and got dressed in a green and black dress. Loki always liked it when I wore green and strongly advised that I wear the colors. As I entered my chambers, I heard a mild shuffling and paused at the site that was in my bed. Fandral, was beneath my gold sheets staring at me with a deep look and a lustful smirk on his face. Never had I seen him sneak into my chambers. I made sure to close the door.

"Fandral, what are you doing?" I whispered in his direction as I moved towards the bed.

"I could not help myself. I saw Loki in the dining hall with other guests, so I knew he had left you…unattended." he purred rolling the last word of his tongue. I moved over to the side of the bed unsure if he was naked or not.

"Loki expects me down there in twenty minutes." I replied. He immediately took my hand.

"Then we have eighteen minutes to ourselves." he said pulling me into the bed.

(Loki's POV)

People greeted, people whispered of me, all of it could be tolerated if my servant was not such a woman brought up on high fashion. Of course I always wanted her to look her best because she represented me, but she took quite some time to prepare. I watched from a distance as Thor drank in the compliments of the other warriors. This place always felt off to me even as a young child growing up. I always noticed how my big brother looked more like our parents than I. Somehow I saw it in Alithya's eyes. She brought this to my attention without even speaking. Everyone here was like a full circle, a bright sun. However I felt like a cold, chilling mood that only brought darkness and coldness. Alithya is the same way although she radiates both the sun and the moon, a perfect eclipse. And father thought it wise to put her in my care? As it was an excellent choice, I do plan to get answers one way or the other.

"Loki, brother come join us and eat!" I heard Thor's loud voice from across the already loud populated room. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and moved through the crowds to join my brother and our friends. Alithya had ten minutes to be here or I would go fetch her and it would not be pleasant. I noticed we were all here except for Fandral. I turned a blind eye to the fact and bit into an apple while listening to everyone talk about war and sparing.

"Ah here he comes. I thought he wouldn't make it." Sif said causing me to look up at her and towards the now opening door. I saw Fandral strut in with a smile on his face as usual. The warrior was a genuinely happy guy. However right behind him was Alithya. My mouth froze in mid bite of my apple as I watched her converse with the man before slowly coming towards us. Both of them, very close to one another. They smiled and talked with others as they moved over. Alithya had her hair pinned up in curls and in a green dress that darkened black towards the bottom. She fit the dress perfectly, but she was a perfect woman. However my fantasy of undressing her with my mind was clouded by how close Fandral was to her.

"Sorry I am late. You know how I am." Fandral said taking a seat. Alithya looked at me and I only gave her a suspicious look as to why she was late.

"Apologies, I was looking for the right dress." she told bowing her head. I would have believed her if her smell was the same as how I left her. She smelled very fresh. Fresher from when we were in my chambers. She had taken another bath. Why would she do that? Was she disgusted of having to bathe me with? Did she not enjoy the touches I gave her back in my chambers? Or was it something else? I glanced at Fandral was talking to Volgstagg. I slowly looked back at her and she avoided my eyes looking at others and talking with them.

There were many secrets being held from me this evening and I planned to find out.

(Alithya's POV)

I knew we weren't careful. Already the prince knew something was not right. As I had bathed once more to get Fandral's scent off mine, it still seemed to draw attention. I was mildly worried because Prince Loki was my prince first and my friend last.

"Alithya. Come sit with us and eat." Lady Sif replied and I looked up at her and smiled shaking my head.

"My lady I must refuse. I am here to serve not participate." I replied.

"Nonsense. You are an asgardian as well." Volgstagg said.

"Yes please sit." Hogun added. I looked down at Prince Loki and he only nodded once not making eye contact with me. I only looked back at the others and smiled moving around the table to sit with Sif. We listened to Prince Thor as he brought up old war times. We laughed and ate. Loki however did not laugh or say much. He merely grinned and chuckled a bit when his name was brought up in Thor's conversation. He looked at me and I only smiled and looked at the others.

"Alithya would you like some grapes?" Fandral asked. Volgstagg was in between us and was too busy listening and laughing to notice us talking in front of him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Prince Loki watching us. I saw no problem in accepting the asgardian's offer. I nodded and took a few grapes from the bowl and placed them on my plate.

"Thank you Fandral." I replied.

"My pleasure." he replied sitting back with a smile on his face. I only nodded and tried not to make my smile last as long as his did. After numerous minutes of conversation some women in silt dresses began to move around on the other side of the dining hall. They were dancing and as the lights above us dimmed their dresses began to glow as music started to play. What beautiful magic. Some began to leave the table to watch the dance and other remained. But now it was dark, but we could all see. I could see outlines of everyone's bodies. I look forward to see Loki' vibrant green eyes staring at me and I merely stared back. I could tell the look in his eyes was calm, but something hid beneath all that calmness. I slowly got up and he quickly shot from his chair.

"Come." he demanded walking towards a crevice in the back of the dining hall. My heart sprang to life a bit at his command. But I did what was told and followed. The music was loud as drums banged and people clapped. I followed Prince Loki as he sped walked to the corner. Now it was like we were too ourselves. Once we were in between the space he turned to me.

"Do I treat you well?" he asked with his hands placed behind his back. My brows lifted in mild confusion.

"Yes my prince." I replied and he nodded.

"Do I give you what you desire?" he asked. Once more I nodded.

"If I ask yes." I replied. His eyes grew more serious and dark now.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I knew this question would come sooner or later and I remained silent, still not sure of how to answer it. The prince tilted his head.

"You will answer me Alithya." he commanded. I looked down for a moment.

"I am not." I replied. In seconds I felt his grip on my neck and he pressed me against the wall.

"You whore." he hissed in anger. I whimpered as his fingers dug into my throat. "I give you everything and you betray me."

I gasped out lightly for air.

"Betray?" I said in a small tone. "How did I betray you? I was not aware you wanted me to keep myself pure in that way." Prince Loki snarled baring his white teeth at me.

"I tell you who you may fuck. You are _my _servant. I tell you when you are allowed to spread your legs for someone." he told. I felt him pull me from the wall and now my body was pressed against his. My back was to his chest. His arm held tightly on my chin now and I did not dare move from his hold.

"Is he in this room?" he hissed in my ear and I closed my eyes for a moment, before he shook me a bit causing me to open them. "You have already angered me enough if you do not wish to be punished you will speak quickly."

I felt tears start to form in my eyes but I held them back as I gripped his hand that held me.

"Yes he is." I replied and now his free arm snaked around my hips.

"I will take a wild guess…and say it is Fandral." he hissed in my ear and I nodded quickly.

"Yes." I whimpered.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked and I closed my eyes.

"A few months." I answered. I felt his chest rumble as a growl escaped him.

"Do you love him?" he asked bitterly now. I shook my head.

"No. We do not feel such ways for each other." I admitted.

"So you have been whoring yourself out to him when you are not serviced to me? This is how you are when I am not keeping an eye on you." he hissed and now I felt the hand around my hips, began to slowly pull the front of my dress up until his arm was beneath it. I shook my head.

"No. I am not like this and you would do well respect I have a life outside of you." I hissed before realizing I had just bad mouthed the prince. "Apologies." My voice soon got caught in my throat as I felt his fingers start to gently graze over my panties in a soft circular motion.

"Does he touch you like this?" he whispered, his lips touching my ear and I felt my throat get dry. Words could not even form. "Does he make you this wet?"

"Don't." I whispered which made him growl.

"Why? Do I repulse you? Are you ashamed to be touched by me, a prince?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. It's just…this is wrong." I whispered feeling his fingers start to move beneath my silk panties.

"No. It's quite the opposite really." he replied and I felt his fingers run over my clit immediately. My hips moved back from his touch but this only made my behind touch his groin and something hard rubbed against my top of my behind. Prince Loki held my tighter. "You will cum on my fingers Alithya and you will make me cum."

I winced at his words feeling his hips now start to roll against mine, his bulge starting to rub up the crack of my behind through my dress. My hips started to move with his and I felt a finger slowly slip into my once dry entrance. I felt his finger move knuckle deep inside me. I whimpered out at the feeling and heard his breath grow ragged against my ear. Another finger began to greet the finger that was already inside me. My mouth dropped a bit releasing a shallow breath. He began to move his fingers in and out at a fast pace. I held his hands tighter that held my cheek. All this time he forced me to look in the crowd as he moved inside me. I heard a small moan escape from my prince's lips and it made my stomach tighten. He sounded so good in my mind. He started to move his hips harder into mine and I could not help but meet his thrusts as he did so. His fingers were different form Fandral's they made my whole body vibrate with pleasure starting from my toes and up to my breasts. As he did this neither of us were aware of our eyes slowly fading from their normal colors to a deep crimson red.

He felt better and it made my body feel hot and yet cold as well. His fingers moved in and out of me harder and faster and he growled into my ear as he ground his hips into mine. I felt my muscles start to tighten up again around his fingers. The music was loud so my moans would go unnoticed. His fingers curled inside me and he only thrust them harder and faster up inside me without mercy. I could feel warm liquid moving down my thighs as he viciously rammed into me.

"So tight you are. And no one will ever feel this tightness again." Prince Loki moaned out as he assaulted me more. I couldn't hold back anymore. I felt my body release all the pleasure it was stored up and pleasurable tremors assaulted my body. I felt my head fall back on his shoulder and he only removed his fingers from my wet, throbbing entrance to hold them up in front of me. They came forward and entered his mouth and he hummed with content.

"You will no longer be seeing Fandral and to make sure you do not disobey me, you will move into my chambers. You will tell me where you are going and you will ask me if you are allowed to venture out anywhere too far from the kingdom. Have I made myself clear?" I panted softly, finally recovering from my orgasm before nodding.

"Yes prince." I replied softly.

"And if anyone is to ever take you, it will be me and only me." he said almost bitterly now into my ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After that night I moved in with the prince, and no one said a thing about it. Days passed into weeks and I was attached to Loki's hip when needed or I remained in one place until he called for me. He would not let me watch Thor spar with his friends because Fandral was there. I was not allowed to see him…ever. I had to share his bed but Prince Loki was hardly ever in it. He was always off in other realms with Prince Thor. Sometimes he let me go but other times he did not. At the moment I was merely watching the two prince spar from Prince Loki's balcony. He would not let me come down because the other may be visiting to spar as well. My gold eyes merely watched as the two collided swords. It was not their choice of weapons, but they used them nonetheless.

"You have been quiet as of late." I turned at the melodic voice of Queen Frigga. I would have bowed my head but she does not prefer me bow so I did not. My golden eyes connected with her grey eyes.

"Yes. Prince Loki does not wish me to talk unless directly spoken to." I replied looking back as the two clashed swords. She walked beside me now and stared down at her sons.

"He does things for a purpose." she replied gently.

"His purposes keep me caged." I merely replied knowing the queen would not be so upset by my sudden outburst even if it was a small one. She looked at me.

"Go the lakes. As queen you have my permission. I know you all liked to play there as kids and being there will ease you." she told. I looked at her with vibrant eyes, happy she let me go. Her word would always trample over Prince Loki's command. I nodded.

"Thank you my queen." I replied and hurried from the room. I moved to the stables as quick as I could and grabbed the closest horse to me. I jumped on its back, grabbed the reigns, and took off from the stable. I rode off from the kingdom and other high towers and entered the forest. I knew just where this lake was. I could never truly forget it. After riding through the vibrant green trees I had finally began to hear the sound of a waterfall. I smiled as I came to a lake where water poured from another realm. I got off my horse slowly and looked at the clear clean water. It was so beautiful. I moved towards it slowly, my bare feet taking in the crisp feel of the grass. I then slowly looked up at the water that seemed to rush from the sky, from behind some clouds. I smiled and slowly began to place my feet in the shallow waters. I could still see the top of my feet. I grinned and began to move more into the water, my dress getting wet as I did, but I did not care.

I slowly fell into the water letting its cool surface hug my entire body. I sank to the bottom and opened my eyes. There was not much under the water but it did not stop me from swimming around the place. When I needed air, which was after a good while of swimming I made my way back to the warm air. Everything was so calm. I went back under and started to swim again. Suddenly a flash of white went through my eyes. I blinked for a second as I saw another flash and soon a figure was clear in my eyes. Snow and ice and large mountains were in my vision. Dark figures were coming towards me, standing above me. I had no time to take note of my gasp since water was now filling my lungs as I screamed. My heart was racing and I could no longer figure out what was going on in my head. I pushed my body off the ground of the lake and suddenly hit the air hard, swishing my hair back with a scream. In seconds the water suddenly parted from me and collapsed on the land. My eyes widened at what had happened.

The waterfall refilled the empty lake and I just looked around. I had seen something and it scared me beyond belief. I quickly rushed back to my horse. It was startled as well and once I was back on its back I rode it back to the kingdom. As I was riding back to the stable I was greeted with none other than Prince Loki standing there with his arms crossed. I rode back into the stable and he followed.

"You know I would be upset with you for leaving without asking _my _permission, but since my mother did command you to go, I will turn a blind eye to it." he said moving towards me. I merely got off the horse and placed him in his rightful stable. "And if you were not wet right now, I would have thought you had gone off to see _him."_

I heard the clear bitterness in his tone.

"You should trust me." I replied looking back at him and he frowned.

"I did trust you and you slept with another man." he hissed. I tensed at his words.

"Yes my prince." I replied and he just looked me over with anger before leaning in to smell me.

"You smell like water and nothing else. This pleases me." he said and began to walk from the stable.

"I am glad you are pleased." I said in a low tone as I followed. He merely moved without another word.

"Oh and before I forget, go get cleaned up. We are going to Jotunheim." he replied. I stopped for a split second with wide eyes. Why would we be going there?

"Yes." I only replied following behind him. This must be Prince Thor's wishes. Prince Loki was not one to look for trouble, so it could not be his doing. I moved to Loki's chambers and discarded my wet clothes and bathed. I washed up quickly and got dressed in a black dress with a black cloak wrapped around me. It had Loki's magic in it. If I was separated then this is how he could find me. He still speaks of placing marking on my body that had his magic ceiled in it. I was always against it because that would mean he owned me when he did not own me. No one in Asgard owned anyone. The servants here could come and go as they pleased as long as someone was informed. I put on some black boots and met the prince back outside. He walked once more and met Thor and Sif and the others.

"Brother think about what you are doing." Prince Loki told. Prince Thor only looked at him with a laugh.

"It will be alright brother. I merely wish to see if these frost giantess actually exist." he told and began to move down the hall. I looked at Fandral for a split second before I was pulled on by Loki.

"I can imagine the king does not know where we are going?" I whispered knowing the God of tricks heard me.

"And it shall remain that way." he instructed glancing at me and I only looked down. I wanted to look back at Fandral, but I thought against it. It would not be a good idea. We took some horses and ran down to the bifrost. I saw my father. He was still in the same position from when I had left him. I could only wonder if he had moved.

"You aren't dressed warm enough." he said suddenly, his eyes landing on me. No one said a word as we removed ourselves from our horses. I guess it was my turn to attempt to sway my father.

"We wish to go to Jotunheim." I replied and he lifted his head.

"If there is any danger on the other side I will not re open the portal." he replied and began to walk inside the large dome. Prince Thor swiftly moved past me, and so did Loki, but once he did I followed behind him. We all stood near the portal and I stared at my father. I could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at me.

"Be safe." he said. He never said this to anyone. He merely opened the portal to those who asked of it and that was it. I nodded slowly and watched as he removed his sword and placed it inside the square block causing lightning to spring forward. I closed my eyes as I felt my body moved through time and space and finally reforming to the other side, the darker side. I opened my eyes to see nothing but depression and silence. We were in Jotunheim.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I looked at everyone and they seemed to shiver a bit with the cold. I felt the cold, but it was like wind cool wind blowing against my face. It was not a harsh wind that could kill me. This was odd to me and I looked at Prince Loki to see he was looking around as well. He did not look as cold like the other either. I kept his cloak close around my body and moved to his side. Thor led us through the thick snow. Everyone was on their guard as they moved. I was somewhat in the middle of the group since I had no fighting abilities. I wish I could fight, but the prince had told me I didn't need it.

"Thor we do not even know if the giantess will to us." Hogun said.

"We are in giant territory as well." Frandal said.

"Observant aren't we?" Prince Loki mumbled as he rolled his eyes and I looked at Frandal to see him still walking. He must not have heard him. What was that about? He was probably still bitter about what happened between us. I looked around at all the icicles that formed up into the sky. I tilted my head at it and paused in my walking. I stared up at it and just gazed at the top. This icicle looked very familiar. I saw another flash in my eyes and I shook my head not wanting to see these strange visions again.

"Alithya." Prince Loki called out and I turned to look up at him as he was standing at me. "You're falling behind."

"Heads up!" Volgstagg yelled and both Prince Loki and I looked up to see a figured falling from the sky and suddenly landing in the middle of us all. Everyone jumped out of the way of the frost giant's way as it landed. A large spear of ice formed in his hand.

"Puny Asgardians prepare to meet your fate." he growled and Prince Thor was already on him slamming his hammer down on him. Now from the other icicles around us, frost giants scaled down to attack. Prince Loki looked at me.

"Stay low." he replied and I nodded as he left my side. I pulled my cloak close to me and placed my back against the nearest stone wall. Frost giants were all over them swinging their large hands at my friends and I covered my ears at how loud the screaming was. I saw Lady Sif swinging her double edged spear. She was so majestic in her movements. Almost like a male warrior, she cut her enemies down. I could hardly see where everyone was for bodies were flying from left and right.

Suddenly the ground around me shook and I looked down to see nothing. But the wall of ice behind me shook and I looked up to see frost giants jumping down from above. Of course, anywhere there was ice and snow they would be. And this realm was ice and snow. Three of them had me trapped and they growled their red eyes were wild and feral. My gold eyes widened with fear as I tried to run around them, but my arm was suddenly grabbed hard, my exposed arm. When a frost giant touches human skin it causes immediate frostbite. I was waiting for pain to come, but I looked at my arm to see no harm came to it. The frost giant looked at me as well with a small ounce of shock. My brown skin began to fade into a deep blue color and my eyes widened at the sight.

"So they came to mate early ay?" the giant asked and I looked up at him only to see him smirk and pull me to him. But was suddenly punched to the ground by its own kind. This shocked me. Before I could think the frost giant grabbed me only to be tackled to the ground by the third frost giant. My heart was pounding now with utter shock and fear would not allow me to move. A firm hand took my chin and suddenly lifted me off the ground and I was faced with a pair of piercing red eyes. The enemy smiled and suddenly lifted his hand gripped the front of my dress hard and pulled back. He ripped my dress as if it were tissue paper. My eyes widened as my bare chest was exposed to the elements. I suddenly through my head back as much as I was able and screamed hard. The monster pinned me up the wall.

"No one can help you now." he growled and as he did I watched as his head disappeared from his body and he fell over and I was released. I fell to the ground.

"Alithya!" Fandral yelled coming to my aid and helping me up.

"Good gods." he said seeing my body. I only held myself in sheer terror at what was going to happen. He ripped his cape from his body and wrapped it around me.

"Thor there are too many of them!" Lady Sif yelled.

"Fall back!" Thor yelled and before I could move, Fandral threw me over his shoulder and all I could see was the white snow with Fandral's foot prints in them. There was a flashing light and I closed my eyes.

"Oh my gods, Fandral get her to the medics." Sif said. My mind was blank at the moment even though I could hear everything.

"No I shall take her." Prince Loki told. I was suddenly passed along after a moment my mind went blank.

(Loki's POV)

I took Alithya to the medics. Her entire outfit was ruined and I had feared that those monsters had taken her against her will. But I saw no blood around that area so I was thankful. I left her in the medical room and stormed off into the dining hall where Thor was. I opened the door widely and saw Thor pacing.

"You are an arrogant fool to go waltzing onto Jotunheim." I snarled and Thor looked at me with a frown.

"I am in no mood for a quarrel brother." he said, but I shoved him right in his chest. He stumbled just a bit and I glared at him.

"You almost got my servant raped and killed!" I yelled.

"You decided to bring her along!" Thor snapped.

"That is not the point. You are thoughtless and irresponsible. You also risked the life of me and your friends. The next time you wish to get yourself killed then go into battle by yourself." I hissed acidly and turned on my heal to leave out the room. He didn't even deserve to hear more of my words. I merely moved down the hall to the medic room. Why I agreed not to tell father was beyond me. He deserved to know. Thor deserved to be punished for putting my servant in harm's way. None of this would have happened if he hadn't gone into battle with half a mind. It was to be expected. He was more muscle then brain anyways.

(Alithya's pov)

I felt warmth over my body again. It felt nice. I could hear roaring and snarling, and loud war cries. My eyes snapped open and I was met with a warm creamy ceiling. I sat up to reveal a warm glaze colored robe. I looked around wondering where I was. I was in the medical room. What happened? Oh right. The frost giants attacked me and tried to rape me. I shivered at the thought. My only thought was how were they able to touch me? I held up my arm and looked at it. It looked normal as ever. But they touched me. I remember we ran, and Frandral saved me. The doors slowly opened and Prince Loki stuck his head inside. I looked up at him and he looked at me with concern.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and I just stared at him. I would not tell him of what I had just discovered. I still did not know myself. I had to find out though.

"Was I raped?" I asked instead and the prince moved towards me and shook his head.

"No thank gods you weren't." he told and I nodded and looked away.

"Fandral saved me." I stated and I saw his body visibly tense.

"Yes. I will be sure to thank him when I see him." he said hiding the mild bitterness in his tone. I highly doubted he would actually thank him. I only stared down at the bed I was on.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"You were just in shock. So anytime you may leave." he replied. I quickly moved to get up, but he grabbed me. "I advise you to rest in my chambers." I knew that deep tone. It was a command and I only nodded.

"Alright." I said and he nodded and released me.

"I shall be along shortly." he replied and I nodded once more and left the room. As I moved I was very quiet. I wondered what was wrong with me. Was I cursed? Was something wrong with me? Or was it a gift that I could withstand the touch of a frost giant? But what happened at the lake as well…I parted the waters without even trying. Some had to have answers. I knew my father would.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I had left Prince Loki's chambers in a silk woven gold dress, and was moving down the hall to get to the stables when I saw Prince Thor turning the corner. I tensed a bit when his eyes caught me and his eyes widened.

"Alithya." he called as confronted me. I bowed me head.

"Prince Thor ooh!" I said suddenly with surprise as his large hands wrapped around me pulling me tightly against his armored chest.

"We grew up together," he whispered in my ear," You are my friend and I put you a dangerous situation because of my selfish needs."

I was shocked by his words and I gently wrapped my arms around him.

"It is alright, Prince-"

"No. You are my equal, you are Heimdall's daughter. You call me Thor like everyone else here does. You have always been able to call me Thor, but I was too blinded by facts of being called by my title. And it was not right for me to let you keep calling me that. I am truly sorry and hope one day you will forgive me." he said pulling back from me, but kept his large hands on my shoulders. I nodded up at him slowly.

"There is nothing to forgive, Thor." I replied with a smile and slowly a smile spread across his handsome features.

"Good. Get some rest and I will see you tonight at supper." he replied and marched around me. He always had a high classed way about him. He always walked proud. I left out the kingdom and moved to the stables. I took a familiar black horse and rode off to the bifrost, where I found my father standing tall at the entrance. I got off my horse and moved up to him.

"You are unharmed." he noticed in a cool tone. I nodded walking closer to him.

"I am just fine." I replied.

"It seems the God of Thunder has much to learn before he can ever be crowned king…and the God of Mischief is not doing his job in protecting you." he noted. I tilted my head as I looked at him curiously.

"Why is it Prince Loki's job to protect me?" I asked slowly. Father's golden hues landed on me.

"It was King Odin's order." he merely answered.

"But why, I could have been put with a foster family but he kept me inside the kingdom, as a servant to the Prince." I told.

"Odin has a reason for everything he does." he replied. It seemed father knew something I didn't, and was very content on keeping it from me.

"Then I will ask the king." I replied as I turned from him.

"I forbid it." he said sharply and my eyes widened as I paused in my tracks now. He forbids it? I turned around slowly and looked at him.

"You forbid it? It is not like you have been constantly in my life for your words to actually have meaning." I replied.

"My word is law in the world of my daughter's. You will not pester the king with your minor curiosities." he replied. I growled.

"And being touched by frost giants, is that a minor curiosity?" I yelled. He was silent and his posture did not break. "What is it that you will not tell me, father?" there was silence once more and I was starting to lose patience. And I rarely ever lost patience, and I never raised my voice to my father.

"Your mother was an imprisoned warrior in Jotunheim. We reasoned with the frost giants to return her to us or else war would be upon them…she was hiding on the planet until Odin's forces could arrive. I went with them to help then find her and you. When I did… I found you in her arms as she covered you in her cape to keep you warm. She died from the cold and blood loss in my arms." he replied. My body shook lightly and I winced at his words.

"So because I was born in the realm, my body was immune to the environment." I whispered and he nodded.

"Odin did not want me telling you because it would only sadden your heart." he replied. I let my head fall a bit at finally knowing what happened to my mother. It made me angry because of the frost giant's cruelty. I felt like I would cry, but I refused to let the tears fall. I looked up at my father.

"I am sorry father, for being so foolish towards you." I replied. He merely kept his eyes on me.

"Now you know. Go now and think no more on the subject. You must be happy." he said and I nodded slowly.

"Good bye father." I replied and got back on my horse and rode back to the kingdom. I knew I should have asked how I was able to split the water at the lake, but I wanted to figure that out on my own. Maybe it was just gift that I could control water. Was a goddess, no I was just a servant. I returned to the kingdom and put my horse away. Instead of going to find Loki, I did something out of character. I moved to the lounging area of the kingdom and just sat on the couch with a glass of ale in my hand. I was staring intently at the floor as I swirled my drink around and around.

The frost giant said I came to mate early. Why would he say that? I would love to ask the king, but I knew my father was watching. It would only anger him and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Alithya?" I looked up at the voice and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Fandral." I replied looking back to see him calmly staring at me. He was in plain brown robes with his sword at his side. He walked around the couch and joined me.

"You are well." he noted and I nodded and smiled leaning in his direction.

"I am. And it is because of you that I am. Thank you so much." I replied and he smiled and shook his head.

"The thanks is not needed. You are my friend, but I would like an explanation." he said. I tilted my head now curious of what he meant.

"An explanation?" I asked and he nodded his eyes cooler and serious.

"I wish to know why you have been avoiding me." he told. I looked down for a moment shaking my head slowly.

"It is not by choice. Prince Loki does not want us alone or even near each other. Us talking now is very dangerous." I replied and he nodded.

"I will be civil. You have my word." he told. I nodded and stood up slowly and sipped some of my ale.

"I thought I was going to die today… I thought I would die just like my mother." I told him. Fandral watched as I moved around in front of him.

"I would not have let that happen." he replied and I smiled at him.

"I feel split in half." I replied looking out the large window. The sun was slowly beginning to set.

"What makes you feel this way?" he asked. I feel his chest slowly moving against my back, grazing it almost.

"Sometimes I feel hot…and other times I feel cold." I replied. "During the day I feel warm and safe, but at night I feel cold and alone." I felt his hands slide onto my shoulders and turn me to him. I did not notice my glass slip from my hand nor did I hear it shatter on the floor. Fandral's eyes were deep and full of bright emotions.

"Let me keep you warm at night." he replied and leaned down and kissed me deeply. I tensed for a second before leaning up and kissing him back, my hands moving up his arms. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and I did the same to his neck. He pulled me close deepening the kiss and we were both unaware of the green eyes that watched us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once the moon was high in the sky and everyone was in their chambers, I decided to finally end my night and heading to Prince Loki's chambers. I had thoughts of asking him to let me go back to my chambers. I very much missed it. I slowly stepped into his room. It was dark for a moment and I moved to cut on a light.

"Can you take a guess of what is in my hand?" I heard Prince Loki ask. By then I had cut the light on and saw he was sitting in his chair and his scepter was in his hand. I paused now and looked at him wondering why he had it. His scepter held power so he could successfully perform his magic. Thor had Mjolnir which he took everywhere. But why would the prince need his scepter now. He now smirked but it was not a kind playful one. It was a dark and twisted smirk. "Well I guess you don't need to guess." He raised his finger at me and curled it at me motioning for me to come to him. I started to walk towards him as he continued to motion me over until he held up the tip of his scepter at me causing me to stop.

I was beginning to grow nervous now. For his eyes were like a predator's and he seemed very content on having me as the prey. His eyes roamed down my body and slowly back up at me with a mischievous look.

"Take off your dress." he commanded and I stared at him for a moment. My first reaction was to ask why, but I was in no position to ask. I looked forward now at the wall and held up my hands, before he suddenly stopped me by placing his scepter on one of my arms. "Ah ah ah…slowly."

My heart began to race and I slowly began to move my hands towards my dress straps. Prince Loki watched with fascination and darkness as I began to peel away the dress. It fell down my body like water onto the land and pooled around my feet. Prince Loki's jaws tightened up as he looked me over. With his scepter in his left hand, he used his right to gently trace over my hips and stomach moving all the way up to my right breast. His hand gently began to cup and massage it and I only winced gently at the touch. His thumb pressed into my nipple and it made me jump, but just a bit. The prince chuckled darkly.

"Sensitive are we," he replied as he removed his hand from me now allowing a soft sigh to leave my lips. "Remove my clothes now." I looked down at him and watched as satisfaction grew on his lips. He spread his legs a bit allowing me to move between them. I removed the outer layer of his robes and then his tunic. Last was his pants and when he saw me move my fingers towards me he stopped me with his free hands.

"Get on your knees." he said sharply and I bit the inside of my cheek and did as commanded. I lowered myself on my knees and slowly unlaced his pants and pulled them down. As I did this I saw his cock spring forward now. I have always tried to avoid looking at my prince's manhood, but at the moment it could not be helped. The shaft was thick and I noticed a vein appear near his thick head. Suddenly the back of my hair was gripped and I cried out as my face was forced to look at Prince Loki's. He growled now.

"Do you see what your betrayal has done to me?" he hissed. My eyes widened as I knew what he meant. "Yes… I saw what you and Fandral were doing. The way you moaned for him has made me want you more and more. I thought I had made myself perfectly clear that you were not…allowed…to see him."

As he spoke, his fist tightened in my scalp causing me to cry out in pain.

"It was a moment of weakness. Forgive me Prince Loki." I cried out. His lips curled into a snarl.

"Yes you are weak. It seems you have left me no choice." he said and raised his scepter and began to stand up pulling me with him. I winced as he tugged me upward. He dragged me to his bed and threw me on top of it. My body bounced at the sudden collision and I looked up at him and saw his free hand now inches from the tip of his scepter. My eyes widened as a blue glow began to flow from the blue orb and it sat in his palm. The prince gave me a dark look and my eyes widened. He sat the scepter down and then gripped my ankle with the same hand and pulled me forward.

"No my prince don't! Please!" I yelled. He was going to kill me obviously for betraying and disobeying. Prince Loki smirked.

"My dear we have passed the point of begging." he replied and suddenly he forced his hand down on my body and a bright light surged upwards and filled the room. My eyes closed as I felt something entering my stomach and spreading throughout my body. It did not hurt, but my body told me something was wrong. My heart was pounding and now the light faded. I was met with the mirror ceiling once more and I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dead.

I saw Loki smoothen his hair down now and I looked up slowly with my head to look at my body. My eyes widened as I saw what I never hoped to see on my body. Imprinted over my navel was a perfect circle and inside it was shaded black. The edges of the circle however showed light orange patterns. Like an eclipse.

"Now you are permanently marked by my power. Wherever you are I will find you, and you will never be able to hide from me." he said acidly with a serious, angered face. I was in shock now at what had happened. I felt my head begin to shake.

"I am not yours." I whispered and he only hissed.

"But you are _mine_. You were given to me as a child and this fact sealed your fate," he replied and I felt the bed dip a bit and I noticed he had moved on top of it. "And now I will seal the mark permanently."

I felt his hands grip my legs and spread them apart. I gasped and looked at Loki with stress.

"Prince Loki please punish me anyway you'd like, but not this." I begged and he just looked at me with power in his eyes.

"You will be silent. You will obey and do as you are told." he replied and I stared at him for a moment before looking up at the ceiling. "Beside you may just like what I am about to give you."

I kept my eyes on the mirror ceiling. The prince's reflection was clear and I saw his cock moving towards my hips. Father, can you see what is about to happen to me? I feel the head of his cock press into my entrance and in seconds he rips me open causing me to gasp out. I expected pain, but instead I got the exact opposite. Pleasure, acceptance. The prince gripped my face and forced me to look at his possessive eyes as he started to thrust into me hard and rough. His teeth clench as he growled out a bit. His cock stabbed into me and I whimpered as my body bounced from the thrusts. He released my face to take hold of my hips and the look in his eyes told me I should not look away.

It was odd how vicious he was being and none of it seemed uncomfortable. Why was this? I had no time to think as I moaned out suddenly from the powerful thrust.

"Ah I knew you would love it." the prince growled and already my body began to move against his, a sign it did love it. The inside of my body felt on fire. Not even Fandral could spark this much pleasure inside me. I whimpered out more as I began to throb and writhe beneath him. His hands gripped my breasts hard and I felt my eyes drift up to the ceiling and I had a perfect view of the prince as he thrust inside me. His hips moved harshly and my body took it all in as if it were content with him owning me. I watched Loki as he placed he pinched my nipples hard causing me to arch into his hand. I then felt something inside me starting to stir, starting to force its way out of me. I looked up once more at the ceiling and my eyes widened as my body start to shift and fade in color and replace my ebony skin with an icy blue color. Not only that, but my eyes were fading gold and turning into a deep red. What was happening? Was this a dream somehow? Had Prince Loki's magic put me to sleep?

The pleasure rocked through my body and I noticed the Prince's movements start to slow as well. He noticed obviously and I looked at him only to find a bigger shock before me. His body was blue, darker than my blue form. His eyes were a deep red and he looked down at his body.

"What's happening to us?" he growled and I had no words that would give him the answer, but as he stopped his movements something within me screamed wanting him to continue. The prince must have felt the same way for he was giving me a primal look and he growled and gripped my hips once more and suddenly slammed deep inside me. I screamed out in pleasure as he started to fuck me harder and faster. Pants and moans filled the room and he gripped my hips and pulled me forward and then turned our bodies. He crawled back against the headboard of his bed with me on his lap and he started to lift my body up and down on his cock. His red eyes were powerful and dangerous and for some reason I didn't care. Neither of us cared that our bodies had turned a different color. We were concerned with one thing and one thing only. Mate.

I gripped his shoulders and slid my nails down his blue chest and he only growled.

"Fuck." he panted out as he kept slamming me on his massive cock. The bed now shook with our harsh movements and we only increased in speed. He then pulled me off his cock and forced me on his hands and knees. I hissed as I felt him enter me and start to grind his hips into me once more.

"You are mine, no one else's. MINE!" he yelled and his voice was almost monstrous and I could only moan out as he thrust harder into me.

"Harder Loki, harder!" I demanded and he answered by resting his chest on my back and thrusting harder into me wet vaginal walls. He moved some hair off my shoulders and suddenly bit down into my neck causing me to groan out. He lifted my left leg and not started thrusting into me from an angle and my body only jiggled and moved with his thrust. We were both growling and hissing and moaning. He scraped his nails down my back and I moaned out now at the pain. It felt good and I could not explain any of it. We were like…the frost giants. He gripped my breasts hard and lifted me onto my knees. He held me tight as he increased his speed to where it was violent and painful and neither of us cared. I moaned louder and harder until I felt one of his hands attack my clit harder.

"Cum. I demand you to cum!" he growled into my ear and my body started to tighten up and my walls started to tighten up around his hard as steal cock. After one final thrust we both screamed out loudly. I felt his hot cum shoot up inside me as my walls collapsed around his. He filled my womb and in seconds I felt nothing but throbbing and burning. Both our bodies wobbled a bit. We were dizzy and tired and slowly we fell back on the bed. Prince Loki's body was wrapped around mine and I just let sleep take over me and I let him embrace me. However we were both unaware of Odin's eyes watching us, before he closed the door silently.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I slowly let my eyes open. I was so tired and weak. My mind was fuzzy and my vision was blurred. I blinked a few times and felt a hand coiled around my body. I knew whose hand it was. I was unsure if he was awake until he mumbled a bit.

"Are we cursed?" I asked thinking of last night's events. Surely birth on Jotunheim didn't mean I was a frost giant. My mother was asgardian. There had to be another reason.

"I do not know." he replied lowly. I felt his hands curl into my hair.

"I was touched by the frost giants and yet I was unharmed." I told him lightly. "My father says it was because I was born on Jotunheim I am immune the realm's environment." I said lightly.

"It does not explain why you resemble a frost giant…or me as well during intimate moments." he told. I slowly turned to face him. My skin was finally back to its original color as was his. He was staring at me with tired as it showed in his eyes.

"Are you still upset with me?" I asked. His eyes remained the same for a moment he shook his head.

"No. I will have no need to wonder where you are now that I will always know." he said looking up slowly. I now remembered the marking he had placed upon me. I felt imprisoned and yet the warm moment we were sharing told me I would not be completely at his mercy. "After Thor's ascension gathering tomorrow I will look for answers of why we are this way."

I only nodded and watched as he sat up. I stared at his back for a moment as he paused.

"ALithya…You will stay away from Fandral." he commanded and I nodded at him.

"Yes Loki." I replied. He didn't seem to notice, or maybe he did and didn't mind, that I no longer called him by his title of prince.

"Set the bath and let us get ready for the day." he replied and moved into the business part of his room. I only nodded and climbed from the bed and started to cut on the small fountain that poured hot water into the tub. I pinned my hair up and just sat at the edge watching as the tub filled with water. Slowly my toes and my feet began to get wet. What was I? Cursed or gifted, it had to be. I was not a frost giant and neither was Loki. Something may have happened to us as kids and it affected us now. But that wasn't right. If we had always had this curse why are we just now showing signs? Was it because of how intimate we were towards each other? Did our sexual encounter awaken something in us? Towels were dropped beside me and I jumped and looked to see Loki slowly getting into the water. He looked so calm, so divine.

I tilted my head. When had I started thinking such thoughts of the prince? He looked up at me now and motioned for me to get into the water. I did without question and began to bathe myself.

"Are you happy about your brother taking power?" I asked him and I watched his face shrivel up.

"Happy would not even describe how I feel. He will ruin Asgard with his stupidity." he told. I merely nodded at his thoughts and continued to bathe. It was silent for a moment so I glanced at Loki to see he looked to be thinking. "What do you think of my brother?"

I arched a brow at his question before shrugging.

"He is a god who needs discipline." Was my only answer.

"Many women wish they could share his bed…do you?" he asked and my eyes widened at him.

"Loki… why would you ever ask that?" I asked with shock. Surely he was not that paranoid of his brother that he would think I would sleep with him. Loki moved closer to me.

"You are a beautiful woman of different skin and caliber. My brother always wants something that no one else has. Sadly for him you are mine. And besides many men do look at you when you are not watching." he explained as he moved more over me. I winced at his words of being his.

"Your brother does not want me." I told and he merely scoffed.

"It will not be long until he starts to look at you more and do little flirting to get you in his bed." he hissed and I suddenly felt my hand come up and smack him hard. His face however barely moved too far and he slowly looked back down at me with anger. I did not apologize, nor did I feel regret for my actions.

"Thor and I are forever friends. I belong to no one until I am properly asked out." I replied and in seconds he gripped my shoulders and pulled me to his chest quickly. Water slid down both our shoulders and chests as were pressed hard against each other.

"As Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief…I ask you Alithya daughter of Heimdall, will you be mine?" he asked. My eyes now widened at how serious he was. Loki never had to ask for anything. He just needed to command and everyone would obey. His eyes showed no signs of trickery, but he was good at hiding that. But I knew somehow he wasn't lying. As we grew up, he always wanted me near, wanted me close so nothing could harm me. When I was sad he took the time, as a prince, to make me, his servant, smile again. He scolded those who hurt me, played with me when not many other children did. We were great friends until we became adults and that's when our titles as prince and servant effected how we lived and acted around each other. Loki was always there for me and even after what had happened tonight, I knew I would never feel hatred for him.

"Yes." I replied and his eyes softened at his answer. He leaned down and for the first time he kissed me passionately. His lips were soft and gentle. Even though I knew he didn't have to be he practiced restraint. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth so our tongues could meet. I felt my body already start to react to his touch. My body was warm and I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me close. We pulled back after a few seconds and he smiled down at me.

"You will no longer be a servant… Come let us get ready." he replied and removed himself from the tub. I was shocked by his words of no longer being a servant. I nodded and followed him. Would he tell people that he has taken his servant as a mate? Would I be treated like roylaty? I was not concerned about being accepted by the other gods, but I was concerned about Fandral…and most of all King Odin and my father.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Loki moved down the halls of Asgard and I merely followed at his side. He was looking for his father and of course we found him in the throne room where many meetings take place. The doors opened to us and I walked in looking around at the many soldiers who stood in their place waiting to be instructed. King Odin was speaking to another commander until he saw us and only nodded for the man to leave him.

"My son." he noted and then looked at me and then back at Loki. He bowed his head and so did I.

"Father. I have decided to marry." he merely replied and Odin's eye brow arched.

"A wife? Who is the woman who has captured your heart?" he asked and Loki now turned to me and placed his arm around my slim waist. Other Asgardians whispered amongst themselves and Odin just lifted his head. "You wish to marry the daughter of our gatekeeper?"

"I do father." he merely replied. The king now looked at me and leaned forward.

"Do you wish for this as well, Alithya, daughter of Heimdall?" he asked. I gave a respectful smile.

"It is my king." I replied wondering what his thoughts were.

"Well you are from an excellent blood line, one I know will live on through you both…I accept this proposal, but only if Heimdall accepts this proposal. Get his permission and I will marry you both tonight." he said. I saw a bright smile spread over Loki's face as he looked down at me and then up at his father.

"Thank you father." he replied and took my hand and hurried me from the hall.

(Normal POV)

"You are going to let them marry?" Frigga asked her husband as he paced around their chambers. Odin nodded.

"If I denied them then they would have done it in secret." he replied looking at his wife who only shook her head.

"My love, these two are not just asgardians…they are frost giants-"

"Who will help bring peace amongst our worlds-"

"Who can also bring a new breed of children into this world!" Frigga cut off her husband. She shook her head. "I love both Alithya and Loki, but they cannot marry. Do you forget who their mother and father is?" Odin swiftly turned to his wife.

"I have not forgotten." he hissed mildly and Frigga nodded.

"Loki, son of Laufey. Alithya daughter of Orithya…Laufey and Orthya…brother and sister as well you know what that makes them." she reminded him and Odin just looked away hiding his guilt almost.

"This is the right thing. Peace can come of this if we steer the two into the right direction." he preached. Frigga now moved towards her husband and he embraced her.

"I know you will do the right thing." she whispered.

(Alithya pov)

Loki and I rode two horses out to the bifrost and there we saw my father and he did not look very pleased. I got off my horse as well as Loki.

"No." he merely answered. My eyes widened. I would have been shocked about how he knew, but I already remembered that he saw everything.

"No?" I asked and Loki was at my side already stepping between us.

"Heimdall, you know why we are here, what is there to object to?" he asked.

"Your ways of tricks will not sway me this time, Prince Loki. You two will not marry." he stated. Loki frowned.

"I do not want to have to command you…-"

"Your command would be denied. You are not right for my daughter Prince Loki." he replied. I could see the anger flaring on the side of Loki's face and I stepped between the two men finally. I looked at my father.

"You said one day you wanted me to choose my own path, my own destiny. Let me do that." I replied strongly letting our gold eyes meet for a second. My father looked at me with strength of his own before closing his eyes and looking downward. After a moment he lifted his head.

"Alright." he merely replied and I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." he replied and instead of answering he merely turned and moved back inside the dome. I felt a bit saddened. It was like he was turning his back on me entirely. Loki's hand curled into mine and I looked at him.

"He will come to accept your decision." he replied and I only nodded silently. "Come. Let us go tell Thor." We mounted our horses and rode back to the kingdom.

"MARRIED! OH HAPPY DAY THIS IS!" Thor boomed as Loki told him the news in the lounging area. He lifted me off the ground and spun me. "It will be an honor to have you as my sister." I chuckled.

"I am glad you are happy." I replied and Loki only watched with a small smile.

"Father is going to marry us tonight." he replied. Thor set me down and looked at Loki with a frown.

"Tonight? No party, no guests?" he asked. Loki nodded.

"Yes. Tomorrow is your big day, brother. I do not wish to take the attention from you ascending to king." he replied and Thor laughed.

"Ah a wise choice brother." he said patting his shoulder. "I will attend this wedding to see my brother and soon to be sister join their two lives into one." without another word Thor left out the room. Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's conceitedness and I only moved up to him and wrapped my arms around his body softly.

"We have all of today and tonight to keep our attention on each other." I said lightly and he looked down at me with a smile.

"Yes my princess." he replied and leaned down and kissed me deeply. I wanted to ask if he planned to keep his mark on me, but knowing Loki, I knew it would be on me for a very long time. Maybe until I die even.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thor stood beside Queen Frigga while Loki and I were face to face with smiles on our faces. I was in a gold dress with a black stripped edged around the bottom as well as around my sleeves. My hair was pinned back in tight curls with a few long waves coming down my back. Loki was in a black and green armor that suited his body quite well. Everything about him shouted power. As Odin spoke about love and unity, we merely kept our eyes on one another. Green mixed with gold. He was like the moon and I the sun and together we form an everlasting eclipse. I never thought I would marry the prince. I thought I would be his servant forever and I would have to watch him find love, and marry, and even have kids of which I would have to take care of. We never said I love you, but somehow it was there in our eyes, in our hearts.

"By the power of Odin, the Allfather I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he said with happiness in his tone. Loki and I smiled as we met each other. Our lips smoothly ran across each other's and I never felt such heat emitting from his body like I did now. When we pulled back, Loki looked at his father.

"Thank you father." he replied and even I looked towards the ceiling secretly thanking my father.

"You have are now a princess of Asgard, Alithya. I know you and Loki will be happy together." he replied and I smiled and looked at the king.

"Thank you my king. I will be sure to keep him happy." I replied. He merely smiled and nodded before moving over to the queen and leading her out. Thor came over and embraced us both.

"Ah many congratulations brother and sister… I am actually jealous, little brother. You actually married before me." he replied with a laugh. Loki only gave a positive smile.

"Well brother I guess this goes to show you that you are not entitled to have everything first." he commented before pulling me from under Thor's arm. I smiled as we began to leave the room.

"Good night brother." I called out to him and Thor only smirked.

"Good night my sister." he replied. It was odd calling him my brother, but growing up together we sort of were siblings even though our titles were not the same. That night was filled with passion and lust. Loki was on his back, and my back was pressed to his chest. His left hand massaged my breast while his lips sucked and bit at my neck. Small bruises were left as a result. I kept moving my hips on his, his cock stretching me as he moved deeper inside me. I was staring at our reflections in the mirror. His head fell back and his eyes shut as his mouth fell open to release low moans which vibrated through my ear. I smiled at the pleasure he was feeling. I began to move faster slapping my hips on his and he growled out at eth feeling matching my thrusts.

I moaned out as his cock ground against my g-spot causing the throbbing inside me to increase quickly. I felt his hands grip both my breasts hard as he flipped us over so now I was on my stomach and he was on top of me. He thrust into me hard and I felt his body grow cold and it made me shiver. I looked at my hand that had clutched the blanket sheets hard. My skin was fading out once more and a blue tint replaced it. I felt Loki thrust harder inside me causing me to whimper and moan hard. I felt his hand curl around mine and I saw his hand was also blue. Why were we like this? Why did this happen to us?

I panted harder grinding my hips back with his and we moved in perfect sync. He panted and moaned in my ear. Even his breath was cool against my skin. I suddenly feel his finger start to rub my clit hard and I felt the coldness of his fingers. My body suddenly came hard, reacting to the freezing touch of his fingers on my sensitive pearl. I felt my walls tighten up around his cock and I feel him release deep inside me. I felt it all move inside me. I hummed out in pleasure and panted softly as he pulled out from me. I already missed him inside me. He rolled beside me and stared at me with a soft pant. I looked back at to see his blue face fading white once more. I smiled back and lifted my arm to look at my skin. It too was fading to its ebony color.

"Should I be afraid of what's happening to us?" I asked looking at him. Loki's eyes softened and he took my hand in his.

"No. I will figure out what is going on. I am sure it is nothing." he replied. I was a bit unsure of his words and my eyes showed it. I felt his lips against mine and I returned it slowly. "I will save us."

He whispered this against my lips and now golden eyes connected with green ones and I nodded running my tongue over his lips. This only got me a low purr from my husband. He rolled back on top of me and kissed me harder and more passionately. I opened my mouth so his tongue could connect with mine. I moaned out as he sucked on it and I felt his cock enter me once more causing me to gasp. He started to push deeper inside me and I groaned letting my head fall back.

"You are very addicting, Alithya." he whispered into my neck as he slid his head down towards my chest. He licked my sensitive skin and I shivered once more. "I feel like I could fuck you for hours, like I could fuck you up and down this kingdom."

His words made me bite my lip as it made the pleasure in my vagina build up.

"Ahh don't say such things." I whimpered feeling him continue to move at a slow pace inside me. He hummed in pleasure as he ran his tongue up my neck and back inside my mouth. I accepted every inch of it as it invaded me.

"Why, it's the truth. I want to fuck you in the lounging area," he said and suddenly thrust hard into me causing me to gasp sharply. "In the kitchen, in the sparing room, on my father's throne. I want you to ride me and scream for me as I dominate you."

My hand began to cover my mouth as his words began to drive me closer and closer to the edge. With each sentence he spoke, he thrust harder into me until he was pounding into me all together. My hot juices dripped from my entrance and onto his cock and his bed. I watched as his green eyes revealed power and obsession. He removed my hand from my mouth and pinned it on the side of the bed.

"I want the kingdom to know you belong to me. I want all of Asgard to know that Alithya, daughter of Heimdall belongs to Loki, prince of Asgard and God of Mischief." he growled out. Suddenly both our bodies tensed up as we came with each other. Loki's eyes closed in bliss and I smiled up at him and caressed his cheek.

"Yes I am yours." I replied and he opened his eyes and looked down at me with a smile and leaned down and kissed me, before moving his hips back into me again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Today was a very loud day. Thor's ascension to power was today. He would be king. Everyone gathered outside of the kingdom and cheered. Music played as everyone waited for Thor to arrive. Loki and I were standing on the opposite side of Queen Frigga. King Odin merely stood in the middle of us all. I was in a honey gold dress with my hair pulled back in a long braid. Gold pins peppered it all the way down to the tip. My body sparkled almost from the oil I had rubbed down my body. Loki stood in his normal green and black robed attire. I could tell in his eyes he was not truly enjoying the day, but when he looked at me he merely smiled and curled his fingers into mine. I smiled and looked forward. I caught the king looking at us with a smile before looking forward.

Loud trumpets were playing and I could see Thor moving down the red carpeted aisle. He was in his armor with his metal helmet on. He smiled and lifted his large hammer to the air. He pointed at his friends and they laughed as they were recognized. I felt Loki's hand tighten around mine and I merely rubbed his hand with my thumb. Thor was getting closer to the king when suddenly a soldier was running up to his side. He suddenly whispered something into the allfather's ear and I watched Odin's eye widen and he frowned and looked up at a curious Thor.

"Clear out everyone. We will resume on another day." he merely replied. Thor seemed shocked and almost disappointed. I was worried as well at the king's sudden command. I looked at Loki and he tilted his head showing a little curiosity. Odin looked at his sons.

"Come. Only you two." he said and turned from the crowd who was now mumbling with concern. I felt Loki's lips pressed against my cheek.

"I will return." he replied and I only nodded and watched him leave. Sif and the others moved over to me.

"Princess what is going on?" she asked and I looked at her with mild shock. She gave me a knowing look. "Thor told us everything."

I did my best to keep my eyes away from Fandral, but I could see how upset he was. I merely shook my head.

"I do not know what has happened." I replied looking in the direction the king and his sons left in.

"If you hear anything…" Sif said and I looked at her knowing she wanted to know if I hear anything from Loki. I nodded.

"Yes of course." I replied and she nodded and turned and the group began to leave. Fandral however lagged behind to look at me. I stared at him and I took in all the sadness and betrayal he expressed. I wish I could say I didn't understand why he was feeling this way, but I knew our feelings had grown past the act of friendship. Well for him at least. I was unsure of how I felt about him. I had always been on Loki's side and even when we were young there was distance between me and the warrior's three. I slowly turned and began to walk into the kingdom with two guards following behind me, escorting me.

I walked in silence remembering when I had first met everyone….

_I was sitting down merely watching as Loki and Thor clashed swords. We were all sixteen. I was in my regular golden dress. My hair was pulled back and separated in two braids that snaked down my body. All day the two princes' had been talking about friends who would be coming to spar. Finally four people were trotting our way on horses. Thor paused in his sparing and looked over with a smile._

_"Ah Sif, Hogun, Volgstagg, Fandral! You made it. Just in time to spar. Hopefully you will put up a better challenge then my brother." he replied and Loki only scoffed and rolled his eyes._

_"I am better with my magic then moving around like you." he said crossing his hands. Thor merely laughed._

_"Your magic is not the only thing that will protect you in combat." he replied. I merely looked at the new company. One was a female. She had black locks and a rectangular face. She had on armor which was new. I never saw a woman with armor before. The warriors in Asgard were all men. She seemed to have confident eyes. She got off her horse and began to talk to Thor. Next was a large boy with braided red hair and a sword at his side. The other one was of Chinese ancestry and had his hair pulled back. He had long hair and was quite a handsome man. The last was a blonde with blue eyes and smooth skin. He had a sly way about him, his face seemed to smile. All of them had different designs of armor on. I merely looked down at the grass and got lost in my own world. I merely played with the grass._

_"Alithya!" I heard Loki call out and on cue I got up and walked over towards him. He placed his hand on my back and smiled. "Say hello to our friends. This is Sif, Volgstagg, Hogun, and Fandr. You all this is my servant Alithya." I bowed my head in their direction. They all replied with 'heys' and 'greetings'. Loki then commanded me to sit in the shade so I would not get to hot and his command was greatly needed. It was quite warm out today. I was surprised they were not over heating in their armored suits. _

_I sat under the tree and watched everyone laugh and move around. I always thought about learning to fight, but the prince was very much against this. I watched in silence as they spared. They were fast in their movements and appeared to be very strong for their kids their age._

_"God this heat is killing me. Servant girl fetch me water." Volgstagg commanded. I looked at Loki who glared at the large asgardian._

_"She has a name." he hissed. Volgstagg rolled his eyes and I merely moved inside to grab a pitcher of water and filled up cups of water and returned to everyone._

_"Ah thank you fair maiden." Hogun replied taking the cup. I nodded and looked at everyone as they took the cups. Fandral smiled at me._

_"Thank you Alithya." he said and I glanced up at him and gave a small nod noticing his eyes lingered on me. So long that Thor had to elbow him in the side…_

I sighed as I entered my chambers. I then realized something. When I was with him, I never turned blue. So it was just with Loki. This was odd to me. I sighed and removed some of my bracelets and jewelry. I took down my head thinking about why King Odin had called off the celebration. The door slowly opened and I turned to see Loki was coming in. I turned to him. He looked puzzled and serious.

"Something has happened?" I asked and he nodded.

"Three Jotun have entered the weapons room and attempted to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters." he told. My eyes widened almost. The casket was the power to the Jotun warriors.

"Entered? How did they get in here? My father should have seen them." I told. My father saw all. No one could get past him. Loki shook his head.

"I am unsure but the Destroyer killed them." he told. I shook my head. This made no sense. I moved to grab my cloak.

"I must go to my father." I replied. Loki was at my side in seconds. His hands stopped me.

"No. The issue is settled. Come let us bathe and meet Thor and the others in the lounging room." he told. His face showed assurance and it calmed me.

"Alright." I replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Loki and I joined Thor in the lounging room only to see him flip a large table covered in food. Loki stopped sharply and placed his hand on my stomach as if not wanting me to progress further.

"Why does Thor thrash about so?" I asked.

"Thor wants to go to Jotunheim and destroy the giants… but father has forbid it." he explained and slowly moved towards his brother and sat beside him as he sat on the small steps that led towards the couches.

"Why does father seek to keep peace with the monsters that broke into our home?" he asked. Loki shook his head.

"Brother there is a reason for everything father does. It is not like we can go to Jotunheim and demand answers." he explained. I was sitting beside Loki now listening to the conversation. Thor's eyes suddenly widened and he smirked. I knew that face all too well and so did Loki. "No, Thor I know that face."

Thor moved from his crouch and smirked.

"We will go to Jotunheim." he replied and Loki's eyes widened as well as mine. We both stood up.

"Are you insane?" I asked. It felt odd and sort of nice talking back to Thor like this. It only made me feel truly equal.

"He must be." Loki answered with a hiss. Thor only smirked.

"We can go there and back. Father need not know." Thor told and Loki hissed.

"That will break the weak treaty we have with them." he replied.

"They broke the treaty when they broke into the weapons vault." Thor said aggressively. As he spoke Sif and the warriors three came in.

"I hear a plan being formed." Sif said and I looked at her.

"He wants to go to Jotunheim." I told. Sif frowned and looked at Thor.

"Are you insane?" she asked.

"Thank you." Loki told. Once more the tension was in the room as Fandral was in the same area as me. I glanced at him and he gave me a civil nod. I nodded back and looked at Thor.

"It will be a simple task. We have been through many battles, let us go into one again." he replied. The warriors all looked at each other as if thinking before they looked at Thor.

"Alright." Sif answered. Loki just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess I will go to make sure Thor doesn't get himself killed." he replied. Thor patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Ah just like old times brother." He merely replied. "Let us prepare for combat."

He left out the room with his friend s and left Loki and I alone.

"I am going with you." I told.

"No." he said instantly and my eyes widened at how he shot my words down.

"No? I will not let Thor get you killed." I replied and his hands rested on my face.

"Alithya you will be our weakness out on the field. Besides I will not risk your safety even if you are concerned for my safety." he told. I frowned and turned from his hands.

"If you would just let me learn how to fight." I replied and he shook his head.

"No. Fighting does not suit you and if you ever have to fight it means you are at risk at losing and dying." he replied and I looked at him.

"You have little faith in me." I said and he shook his head moving up to me.

"I have little faith in myself that there will be a day I cannot protect you. When you were attacked yesterday I felt darkness cloud my heart, eating away at me because I was not there to protect you. Alithya you have no idea what would happen to me if I lost you. There would be much blood spilled. I would have to be locked away so I wouldn't hurt anyone." he told. My eyes widened slowly at his words. He would hurt innocent people if something were to happen to me? I closed my eyes and just looked away. His cheek rested on mine and turned me to look at him. "Please tell me you will remain here."

I sighed not being able to resist his green eyes as they bore into my entire body.

"Alright. I will remain here." I replied and he smiled and kissed me passionately. I replied to it slowly and he pulled back.

"I will return shortly. Tell no one we have left." he merely replied and I nodded and watched as he marched from the room. I felt my heart start to beat faster. For him to go somewhere that I could not follow was already eating away at me. He will be upset with me later for not following his command like I said I would.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After thirty minutes had passed I had grabbed my green cloak and left to the stables. I knew with Loki's mark on me, he'd know I had disobeyed him. But he will be alright. I would not let him go into battle alone. I grabbed one of the horses and mounted it and took off towards bifrost. Once again my father stood in the front like a statue.

"I knew you would come." he said suddenly. I got off my horse and moved up to him.

"So you know what I am going to ask of you." I replied and he bowed his head.

"Yes… princess." he replied and slowly began to turn to me. I was unsure of how I felt about my own father calling me a princess without being a nickname he had chosen for me as his daughter and not my actual title. I followed him inside and began to position myself to be transported. I heard the dome begin to rumble and spin around before suddenly my entire body shot forward. My organs felt weird for a split second before I felt wind hitting my face. I looked around at the snowy field and then up at the night sky. It was always dark here. I then looked around wondering where I had landed. What was this area? Where was I?

I looked up at the sky.

"Father!" I yelled up at the sky, but I got no answer. What had he done? Did he purposely strand me out in this wasteland? I looked around more wondering if I would be able to see Loki or Thor or anyone. I could see specs in the distance which moved somewhat. I took a step forward thinking it was my friends and husband. But then I stopped. What if it weren't them? What if it were frost giants? I suddenly felt a rumbling in the ice below me and I looked down to see the ice started to crack and suddenly break. My eyes widened as my body began to fall, but I was quick. I ran forward and began to run away from the cracking ice which only seemed to follow me across the field. I felt I was getting nowhere until finally my body was constricted. I grunted as I felt the ground leave my feet and I was suddenly met with two pairs of red eyes. My eyes widened and I felt the grip tighten on my body. I was caught obviously by a frost giant, but as he lowered mw a bit in front of his chest, I noticed two round breasts staring back at me. I was shocked at what I was looking at and slowly looked up at the giant to see his features were slim with high cheek bones and icicles sticking from hi- her head. Her stomach was slim and her hips were round.

"Asgardian." she roared out and her breath was like hard wind that made my hair fly back and my eyes flow. Suddenly more cracking was heard and I looked around her shoulder to see more figures punch their way from beneath the ice. More ice giantesses rose from the ice and began to come towards me. My eyes widened as they began to huddle around me. Others looked over shoulders to see me. It was like I was some toy they were looking over. I just hoped they decided not to play with or break me. They growled and hissed.

"Not asgardian…ice child." one of them said pointing at me and I looked down at myself. I noticed it was turning blue suddenly. I lifted my hands to see them turning blue. Of course, since this giantess was touching me I was taking the form again. When an ice giant touches me I turn into them? Does this happen to Loki? It must, for when we were together we turned into these cursed forms of ours. The ice giantess moved her face to my body and inhaled slowly.

"She smells like giantess…but smells likes asgardian as well." she told.

"She is half breed…kill her." one of them said and my heart raced as the giantess held me began to growl and place her other hand around me to. I felt the pressure of her hands start to squeeze me and she was already applying pressure enough to kill me. I groaned out hard feeling my organs began to squish together and my bones suddenly began to crack. The monsters began to growl with happiness and my eyes began to look up at the sky. My mind was drifting everywhere. It drifted to my father, the king, the river and how I moved it somehow. Then Loki came into my mind. My eyes suddenly widened. If I died now it would be the greatest pain to my husband. I suddenly screamed loudly to the sky and it was not just a scream, it was a monstrous growl. The ice giantesses now looked shocked at my sudden outburst. I shouldn't even be able to make a noise let alone scream. I watched as the clouds suddenly spun around ice each other in a fast pace almost like a typhoon. I continued to scream loudly and my voice carried quite a tune. The ice below us now cracked and suddenly a whip of water struck down at the ground like lightning. But that was not all that had happened. The ice beneath us shot up like a whip of its own and connected with the water that fell from the sky trapping me inside. The giantess screamed as the water and ice shattered their bodies and I was still floating in the air almost. My mind was blank as I could see my reflection in the ice and in the water. Sticking from forehead was two large ice like horns that curled up around my ears. My eyes were a deep crimson red. The sharp ice seemed to cut up my dress and destroy it, but my skin was not penetrated. Slowly the collision of the ice and water died down and it felt like I was being placed on the ice. Once the soles of my feet met ice I looked up to see more ice giantesses in front of me. I stared at them and wondered what they would do now that they saw what I had just done.

They looked shocked almost. I let out a low growl and watched as they began to sink to their knees and lean their bodies over…bowing to me. My eyes widened at the sight and slowly I felt my mind black out again. But before I went under I saw a bright light and the face of…King Odin.


End file.
